Why not pink ?
by PaniFowl
Summary: See how Sakura's pink hair made Sasuke the happiest guy on Earth ... -Warnings inside-


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Kishimoto-sensei owns them all D: *is jealous*

**Title:** Why not pink ?.  
**Pairings:** NaruSasu, mentions of SasuSaku and NaruHina  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC, hints of MPreg and a post humping  
**Summary: **See how Sakura's pink hair made Sasuke the happiest guy on Earth ...

'Thinking'

"Talking"

After his return to Konoha, Sasuke suddenly realized that he loves Sakura, so he decided to ask her to marry him. Of course she agreed, because who wouldn't ?. Which normal woman would refuse her childhood crush's proposal ?. After the marriage they both agreed that they'll mainly focus on making many Uchiha babies and will live happily ever after.  
In the other part of the town, Naruto was sentenced to celibacy, because Hinata was too shy to give him a kiss, so having sex was out of the question. Thus Naruto started seeking pleasure somewhere else and in the same time Sasuke ditched Sakura, because he realized their children could have **pink** hair and if that happens his Uchiha pride would be ruined. He wanted a son and won't let him be some kind of a freak. Have you ever heard about Uchihas having pink hair ?! Oh no, he_ won't_ let that happen !!! So after he kicked Sakura out and divorced her, Sasuke went to the training grounds and noticed Naruto humping a post … Seriously WTF …

"Oi Dobe what are you doing ?.", he asked mildly surprised .

"I'm humping a post, are you blind or something ?!", replied very frustrated Naruto and continued with his task. 'What could that teme want from me now ?. Can't he see that I'm kinda busy here ?. Arghhh I'll just ignore him…'

Sasuke remained silent for a while, not knowing what to do in that situation. Let's just say that seeing the dobe in such activities made him a little … bothered. Yes, bothered. He wasn't aroused, not at all.

"I can perfectly see what you're doing usuratonkachi, but I want to know why. Don't you have a girlfriend to do that kind of things with ?." Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto stopped for a moment and turned his head towards Sasuke.

"Girlfriend you say … Hahahahaha !!! That was great teme", replied still laughing Naruto. Now Sasuke really wanted to know what's going on with his dobe … With _the_ dobe he meant, believe it … Oh crap … Anyway he wanted to ask, but Naruto finished laughing his ass off and decided to elaborate,

"We've been together for a two fucking years and I've never got a kiss !!! SO HOW COULD I HAVE SEX WITH HER WHEN SHE'S TOO FUCKING SHY TO EVEN KISS ME ?! AND MY RIGHT HAND HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH I THINK IT WILL DROP OFF ANYTIME NOW !!! SO THAT'S WHY TEME I'M HERE HUMPING THIS FUCKING POST, SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE !!!".

Saying that Sasuke's face was expressing utter disbelief was an understatement, he was terrified !!! How could Naruto live for two years without sex ?. That Hinata is a sadist, really. And he thought she's a sweet and nice girl. Apparently she's a devil in disguise !!! Coming out of his thoughts Sasuke walked to Naruto, ripped him off the post and threw him on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BASTARD ?! I WAS SO CLOSE, DAMMIT !!! YOU'RE A FUCKING SADIS-mhppff", what cut him off were Sasuke's soft yet demanding lips, moving harshly on his own.

"Shut up, dobe. I'm pissed off and you're sexually frustrated, so let's have hot, steamy, gay sex. What do you say usuratonkachi ?.". Sasuke didn't have to wait long for an answer, because after hearing the word "sex" Naruto switched their position, so he would be on top.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU BEING A SADIST, TEME !!! YOU'RE A SAVIOUR !!!". And with a passion, he didn't know he possessed, Naruto connected their lips in a heated kiss.

PS. Later on Sasuke was informed that Naruto can get pregnant thanks to Kyuubi and he found himself thanking Sakura, because if it wasn't for her pink hair, he'd never have his dobe and their beautiful kids.  
**  
****FIN**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this randomly written drabble xD


End file.
